1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the manufacture of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method of removing redundant circuits from a netlist for an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a netlist is compiled from register transfer level (RTL) code for a generic library, redundancies are frequently introduced. Examples of these redundancies are constants, equivalent nets, inverted pairs of nets, and other redundant fragments.